1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and corresponding method for reconfiguring information displayed on the mobile terminal based on a screen reconfiguration event.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals are portable devices capable of performing voice/video calls, inputting and outputting information, and/or storing data. Mobile terminals have also been equipped with various complicated functions such as capturing photos and moving images, playing music files and moving image files, providing games, receiving broadcast programs, and providing wireless Internet services, and thus function as multifunctional multimedia players.
Because of the various functions on the mobile terminal, the mobile terminals include a user interface (UI) environment allowing users to easily search for and choose desired functions. Some mobile terminals include a double-sided liquid crystal display (LCD) or a full touch screen, for example. However, because the terminal is small in size, the amount of display space for displaying the UI environment is also limited. Thus, the mobile terminal is not always easy to operate.